On Fire
by TvObsessed09
Summary: Song-Fic; The point of view of those around Bo and the influence she has, the effect she has without even realizing it...


_[I don't own this show or the song 'The Girl on Fire'. There are spoilers in this and it will jump from person to person… When I first heard I thought of Bo then of her affect so I wrote it as such. During this I am not advocating any specific relationship as I don't like Bo with any of the pairings though I dislike the character of Lauren in particular and am a Kenzi/Dyson Shipper. But I hope I stay true to the characters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy…]_

_They Don't Own Me  
I'm not a Piece in their Game  
Can't Control Me  
They're the Only ones to be Blamed  
I'll Never Breakdown  
I won't give up this Fight  
I'll give them Nothing  
Nothing, Nothing  
Ohh, Ohh_

**Bo**

'Choose your side' the man – the Ash – demanded as they looked down upon her. There were two looking down seeing a new pawn to control and then there was Kenzi. She'd risked her own neck to find out about her – what happened to her. To her she was a person – not a pawn to played.

They wouldn't control her.

'Neither!' she yelled in defiance. If they saw her as a person, treated her with dignity and compassion then maybe she'd have chosen a side. But they hadn't and they were to be blamed for it. They'd pushed her into a corner and she'd never back down.

She'd won her fight, now she wouldn't give in. What could they do? Kill her? She wouldn't surrender her beliefs and side with somebody she did not respect… not like they wanted. She'd give them nothing but her annoyance.

_Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire  
Her flames are surrounding me now  
As we watch as they light up the sky  
We must stand up and fight  
Cause this love is not a game to me  
We'll survive  
And Start an Uprising  
You can Ignite  
Stand and Fight  
Don't Cave In  
So Let the Games Begin  
Oh Woah_

**Dyson**

From that first kiss and he'd been hooked. It'd been meant to give her strength but had been more powerful than he'd imagined. She reeled him in and he was in for life. He'd fight to protect her from the light – from anything that would hurt her. Even if it was her own rash foolishness he had to protect her from.

Her strength was intoxicating and he was hooked on her. So he stood at her side, by bowing before the Norn, willing to risk everything for her.

One kiss and she reorganized his life so that she was all that mattered. Now he'd stand at her side – give up anything to make sure she survived. Only she could make him love within a few weeks of meeting when he hadn't loved anyone. She'd got him to think so he'd fight at her side.

After all, he was a wolf and Wolves mated for Lives. He loved her meaning that was it… she'd deal with him after he made sure she survived.

_Notice me Cause I've been here all Along  
I've Been Waiting  
Since you Sang me Your Song  
It's Our Moment to Turn Things Around  
And Show Them Something  
With Nothing, With Nothing  
And Now our Star-Crossed Love has Materialized  
We've Locked our Fate Right Here Right Now_

**Lauren**

She was in a doomed relationship – two doomed relationships really. The first had been with a woman who had been in a coma for five years, far longer than Lauren had hoped. The other was with a woman who burned hot and made her turn her thoughts around in her head, yet would never see her.

Star-Crossed Lovers would have been fitting if not so heartbreaking. And as she walked away every time Lauren's heart broke a little more. She wanted Bo to notice her and not just her humanity. She was waiting for the woman to realize that despite she was human and Bo had to be careful with her she could love her like anyone else.

But with the new Ash she wasn't sure if their time had passed. But she wanted to make sure they had a chance.

_Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her fire  
Her flames are surrounding me now  
As we watch as they light up the sky  
We must stand up and fight  
Cause this love is not a game to me  
We'll survive  
And start an uprising  
You Can Ignite  
Stand and Fight  
Don't Cave In  
So Let the Games Begin  
Oh Woah_

**Hale**

It had been a kiss that landed her in their life and hooked her into them. She'd fed from the man about to attack Kenzi and now she was there. War was coming and they all knew it. So he stood at her sight – as a friend, watching the havoc she wrought with her very presence.

His best friend gave his love to save her. He'd honor that sacrifice – the sacrifices she'd made for them, and fight at her side.

He'd help fight against their darkest enemy, the beings that would bring them to war. He wouldn't run and hide, or cave into his fear. He'd fight at her side and either go down fighting or survive along side them.

That Siren would stand up with the Succubus who had no party.

She Doesn't Know  
The Effect she can Have  
No She, No She Doesn't Know, Doesn't Know  
The Effect she can Have

**Kenzi**

Standing in Bo's shadow she watched the pain Bo brought. How every time she fed from Dyson it hurt, how both people got jealous. She saw how things worked and how they didn't.

Nobody noticed the human and she saw Bo didn't realize what effect she had on everyone around her. She could lead an army with a touch. People would follow her – they'd die for her – but she didn't realize it.

_Just one kiss and I will be hooked to her Fire  
Her flames are surrounding me now  
As we watch as they light up the sky  
We must stand up and fight  
Cause this love is not a game to me  
We'll survive  
And start an uprising  
Stand and Fight  
Don't Cave In  
So let the games begin  
Oh, Woah_

**Trickster**

He knew who she was from the moment he saw her. Aife's daughter, his granddaughter… named after his wife who was long dead. A succubus like her grandmother and mother.

People burned when near her, her presence sending shockwaves through the Fae world. The mysterious woman nobody knew much about. She was stubborn – like his Aife, like his Ysaboau. She was a survivor, a fighter.

And as she arrived he knew that she would cause change.

His family and he wouldn't stop to protect her. He'd fight for her. He hadn't fought for her mother but he would not make the same mistake twice. He wouldn't cave into his pressures and fears like he had. He wasn't the same and he'd protect her as best he could.


End file.
